


Mambo

by BoldBeverly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldBeverly/pseuds/BoldBeverly
Summary: Inspired by Beverly and Jean-Luc's banter in Nemesis about the Captain "cutting a rug." Set on the Enterprise-D, sometime after "All Good Things" but before the movies. The crew attends Lwaxana Troi's birthday party and takes shore leave on Betazed. A more fun, light-hearted story than my others.(I realized I skipped a chapter when I posted the other day, you may want to go back and read chapter 4 - Negotiations, which takes place on Betazed between Beverly and Jean-Luc)
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Invitation

ENTERPRISE OBSERVATION LOUNGE 

The Enterprise has been ordered to Betazed where Ambassador Lwaxana Troi's birthday party would serve as a diplomatic gathering for Federation and Starfleet personnel as well as other non-aligned races. The senior staff gathered in the observation lounge to discuss the event.

"The good news is that Ambassador Troi has decided that she does not want this to be a "stuffy" event," Riker told them, making air quotes around the word stuffy for emphasis. "Therefore, dress uniforms are prohibited. We are all to attend in formal, civilian dress."

Picard narrowed his eyes. In general, he disliked Starfleet's dress uniforms but when Lwaxana Troi was involved, he was suspicious. "While that may seem a reprieve, Commander, it means we shall need to be able to visually identify high-ranking personnel and diplomatic envoys without the aide of rank insignias."

"Yes, but you are still getting off easy," Deanna Troi informed him dryly. "Mother has sent a message saying that she is having dresses made for myself and Beverly. "

Across the table, Dr. Beverly Crusher gasped. "Why me? I didn't think she paid me much attention." In fact, when the Ambassador had been on board Beverly had made it a point to stay out of her way. Given that Lwaxana Troi was a powerful telepath and had a keen interest in Captain Picard, the doctor had given her a wide berth.

"It's a gesture of thanks for your medical help during her last visit," Deanna told her, referring to her mother’s catatonic state after being forced to confront the memories of her lost daughter. 

"No good deed goes unpunished," Crusher said wryly. Ambassador Troi's style ran to loud and flamboyant costumes, the opposite of Crusher's more subdued, conservative preferences.

Riker laughed at the doctor's comment until she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll bet I could convince Ambassador Troi that you will need an outfit to match Deanna's," she suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Riker said as he quickly wiped the smirk from his face. Beverly was like the sister he'd never had and he knew to take her threats seriously.

Feeling the need to reign this in, Picard said, "Commander Data can you give us the highlights of the important attendees expected at this event?" 

Data proceeded to list the various officials and officers who were invited and at the end of the meeting Picard ordered him to provide each member of the senior staff with a PADD that contained pictures and brief biographies of these individuals. 

CAPTAIN PICARD'S QUARTERS  
Dr. Beverly Crusher and Captain Jean-Luc Picard had finished dinner and were seated in the living area quizzing each other on the various ambassadors, admirals, and officials expected at the party. 

"Jean-Luc, that might be as good as I'm going to get. The likelihood is that they will be so distracted by my ensemble that it won't matter if I can come up with the correct name and title," Beverly said.

Jean-Luc chuckled. "Has she given you any hints?" he inquired.

"She called yesterday to check my measurements and informed me that my hair color severely limited her color choices. Also, my legs are too long."

"I've always thought your legs were rather lovely actually," Jean-Luc teased. 

Beverly raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "I didn't think you noticed such things," she quipped back. He flashed a soft smile in response. Somehow their teasing had resumed on an intimate level in recent months after a rocky period following their return from Kesprytt. 

"I made the mistake of showing her some styles I liked and was told they were "matronly" and boring. I'm becoming more and more afraid of what she thinks will be suitable," Beverly said. "We may be able to split this list up because if the dress is as bad as I fear I may require you to stay attached to my side the whole evening," she joked.

"I may be reduced to thanking Lwaxana yet if that's the case," he replied. “Besides, I may need protection from our hostess.”

"DId you finalize your suit choice?" Beverly asked. Earlier in the week, she had sent him several selections as he'd complained that he had neither the time nor the inclination to choose for himself. 

"I think the dark grey with the vest," he said. 

Beverly nodded in approval. The other two choices would have worked as well but the slate grey with the silver tie was her favorite too. 

"At least we'll have a week of shore leave," Beverly offered. 

"Have you made plans?" he inquired. 

"No. Deanna was talking about a spa day and I'm planning to take another 2-3 days but I'm not sure what I want to do. You?"

"Counselor Troi informed me that I'm expected to use at least 3 days myself. There is an active archaeological dig site a few hours west of the Counselor's home that she suggested. Care to join me?" he invited. 

"Will you be staying on the surface or returning to the Enterprise?"

"That's the deciding factor?" He queried.

"I'm gauging your commitment. If you come back here you'll get pulled into something. If you are staying on the planet though they'll be loath to interrupt you," she explained.

"Excellent point. I believe Deanna said there was a resort with cabins nearby, he replied. "I can look into it."

"They may be the same ones she told me about. Let me look," she said as she walked over to his computer terminal. "What is the name of the dig site?"

She punched in the town he provided and then pulled up the information on the cabins. “Yes, it looks like they are about a 20-minute walk from the site and the botanical gardens I was considering visiting are between the cabins and the site. If you want, I can go ahead and book a 2 bedroom cabin right now. They look quite nice.”

“Very good,” he replied. One of the things he hated about shore leave was planning it so having it taken care of was a good thing in his opinion. 

Given his penchant for getting into trouble on shore leaving, or refusing to take it at all, Beverly was happy to have him where she could keep an eye on him. She’d felt her fears of a potential relationship between the two of them fading a bit recently and wondered what might come of their time together away from the Enterprise and her crew.


	2. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly survives Lwaxana's fashion choices and the two share a special dance. How will their friends and crew react?

BEVERLY CRUSHER’S QUARTERS  
"Come," she called and Picard entered to find she was still in the bedroom. 

"What's the verdict?" he called through the open doorway, knowing the dress from Lwaxana had been delivered earlier.

"Well the good news is that there are no massive ruffles or a train and it's all one color and it's a nice color," she replied, uncertainty in her voice. 

He smiled at her prevarication. "So what's the bad news?"

"There's a LOT less fabric than I'm generally comfortable with," she returned. 

As he was alone Picard raised his eyebrows and smiled, thinking he might enjoy the evening after all. 

Beverly walked in and only years of rigid self-control control kept Picard's mouth from dropping open. 

The sleeveless dress was the same vivid blue as her eyes, with two panels descending from her shoulders to form a deep V between her breasts. Those beautiful globes looked as though they were defying gravity and the dress revealed part of their tops and sides in an incredibly provocative manner. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of diamond drop earrings. 

Finally taking in the rest he noted that the skirt was nearly knee length, but layered and filmy. Her shoes were silver sandals with a low heel and toes painted a deep rose color peeped out. “It gets worse,” she warned him, and did a quick spin.

He saw that the fabric was actually a lot of smaller strips of fabric and when she spun they separated and showed off her legs quite far up her long, lean thighs. The back...well there was not much of a back to speak of as it was mostly bare to her waist. 

"See what I mean?" she challenged.

Picard was still searching for rational thought so he simply nodded. 

"Aren't you going to say anything? she asked.

"I think I had definitely better stay by your side," he said.

She cocked an eyebrow in question. "What does that mean?" 

Picard's diplomatic skills seemed to have deserted him. He blinked several times and tried to focus.

"Beverly, I only meant that I am honored to be your escort this evening and that looking as you do, I am sure you will attract substantial attention." 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't choose this outfit, " she said with some indignation.

"Beverly you must know you look stunning," he told her. 

"Thank you," she said, mollified, but he could tell she was still somewhat embarrassed. "I'm lucky to have a handsome escort of my own. The gray was definitely the right choice. And once I get you out on that dance floor I’m sure I’ll have to protect you from the women of Betazed.” He tossed her a mock glare but proffered his arm anyway. 

They walked to the transporter room with her hand tucked into the crook of his arm. 

Beverly did attract a lot of attention. In fact, Riker let out a wolf whistle when she entered the transporter room. “Hope you’re bringing your med kit, doc, you might cause heart attacks in that number,” he warned with a smirk. 

She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re such a charmer Will. You clean up pretty nice yourself,” she said, taking in his black suit and amethyst tie. Picard envied Riker his easy way with women. Jean-Luc was a gifted diplomat but flirtations always challenged him and Beverly in particular had a way of robbing him of speech with her teasing. 

Just then, Deanna entered the transporter room and Beverly saw that her dress was equally risque. Beverly walked over to the doorway to speak to her.

Deanna’s ensemble was lavender, very low cut, tight and hugged Deanna’s curves. While it was floor-length, there were slits up both sides and her back was framed by a large diamond-shaped cutout. She had worn high heels for the occasion, bringing her closer in height to the others than she was used to and elongating her hourglass figure. 

Riker’s eyes widened and he audibly swallowed. “Close your mouth, Number One,” the captain chided in a whisper. 

“Are you sure we have to take them to the party?” Riker asked. 

“If we don’t, we will incur the wrath of Lwaxana Troi,” Picard reminded him. 

“Might be worth it,” Riker said. 

“Indeed,” concurred Picard with a nod. Riker turned to look at him with a look of surprise on his face. 

“I’m the captain Will, but I’m still a man,” Picard said with a brief smile. 

Between the dresses the women were wearing and Picard’s commentary, Riker had about had his fill of surprises for the evening. Given the way Picard was looking at Beverly, he wondered what the betting pool on their relationship was up to at the moment. If he could still nab today’s date he might win quite a bit.

LWAXANA TROI”S HOUSE, BETAZED  
The Troi homestead seemed to have been built for entertaining, and given its mistress’s love of socializing, this was fortuitous. There were elegant sculpted gardens, an outdoor dance floor illuminated by white lights and several decks with tables and chairs. Food and drink stations were dotted around in various corners. The back doors were open to reveal a generous living area with a wet bar and a few additional tables for those who might not like to be outside. 

The Enterprise senior staff mingled happily with the ambassadors and various Federation and Starfleet officials that were on hand for the occasion. Five other starships had taken advantage of the opportunity to provide shore leave and so their senior staff members joined in as well. Beverly had worked with a few of the officers during her tenure at Starfleet Medical. She adeptly introduced Geordi to the science officer from the Nelson Mandela and saw to it that they headed for the dance floor together. 

Their hostess approached and her dress was everything Beverly had feared hers would be. The fabric seemed to be some sort of taffeta and the color palate included ruby, emerald and a deep plum color. The sweetheart neckline showcased Lwaxana’s considerable bosom and the train features several prominent ruffles of varying lengths. 

“Beverly, you look wonderful. I knew that dress would be just perfect.” Lwaxana peered at her as she did when she was employing her telepathic skills. "Nonsense, being appreciated for your mind alone is overrated."

Beverly, used to Lwaxana's antics, interrupted. "Well then, I'll just try and enjoy being out of my comfort zone tonight. Your home is lovely and this is an amazing party," she said graciously. "I may have to impose on your hospitality later this week and explore your gardens. They look as magnificent as the official botanical gardens." 

"Yes, you must. Don't let Jean-Luc force you to go digging in the dirt your whole vacation," Lwaxana decreed. 

Beverly laughed. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly capable of doing what I want."

"Yes," Lwaxana sighed, "I'm afraid he's rather wrapped around your finger, dear." 

"I don't know about that exactly," Beverly said with a laugh, "but we do know not to force the other into unwanted hobbies too much." Having fulfilled her obligations to her hostess, Beverly decided now was the time to make her escape. "If you'll excuse me, Jean-Luc did promise to dance with me though." 

Beverly spied her quarry over Lwaxana's shoulder, "And there he is now." 

Lwaxana turned, "Jean-Luc" she hollered, beckoning him over. 

Jean-Luc pasted a polite smile on his face and headed over to the two women, forcing his mind NOT to picture walking into the lion’s den. 

“Mrs. Troi, a pleasure to see you. The event is a credit to your influence throughout the quadrant and your estate is beautiful.”

“You’ve quite the silver tongue, Jean-Luc” Lwaxana said. 

“I speak only the truth,” he said smoothly. He was working hard to keep his mind blank and focus only on the statements he was making to her. 

Beverly thought he deserved to be rescued so she spoke up, “I told Lwaxana that you promised me a dance,” she said, holding out her hand. 

Lwaxana gave a lusty laugh. “HE likes your dress, dear,” she told Beverly. Crusher simply nodded as she led Jean-Luc away to the dance floor. 

“It has been my experience that other Betazoids are considerably more restrained when around non-telepathic species, why is it that I seem to constantly be placed in the company of one who feels it is her prerogative to not only announce everyone’s thoughts but to embellish them?” he wondered.

“She does it with you because she knows it annoys you and because she likes you,” Beverly told him. “It’s actually a compliment and a sign of friendship.”

“Like your dress I suppose,” he bantered back. 

“Her love is a dangerous thing I would agree,” said Beverly with a laugh. She eyed the dance floor. “Come on Jean-Luc, let’s dance. How about a tango?,” she said. 

“That seems a little intense for this event,” he said. 

She looked at him in disbelief. “Did you see that last dance by the Orions?” She studied him, “Ok, mambo then.”

“I’m not sure I remember it well enough to do it in public,” he demurred again.

“You did just fine when we were on the holodeck a few weeks ago,” she reminded him, referring to her birthday outing when she had dragged him dancing. “Although if you really don’t want to I could ask Captain Veracruz,” she said with a wicked smile.

Picard did not care for that idea. Captain Tomas Veracruz was only a few years older than Beverly and was the very embodiment of tall, dark and handsome. He had already claimed one dance with the fiery redhead and Picard thought he had held her much too close during their turn around the floor. 

Beverly saw his gaze flick to Veracruz and noted the slight downturn of his mouth. No one else would have noticed but she was adept at reading his subtle body language clues and knew she had won this round. 

Jean-Luc looked back at Beverly and gave a slight nod of his head. He was rewarded by a slow smile of triumph and a gleam in her eyes. She so often managed to wrap him around her finger. “I’ll go get the music set and I’ll be right back.”

Picard took a deep swig of his authentic brandy and sighed. He was afraid this would be an evening he would never live down. Only Beverly could talk him into these things and in that dress she was wearing tonight, and looking as happy as she did, he was afraid there was almost nothing he would deny her at this moment. 

Beverly returned to him and held out her hand. When she returned, the light in her eyes, so often heavy with the trauma of their work, convinced him to truly let go and enjoy the moment with her. He placed his hand in hers and they headed to the dance floor as the music began. 

Beverly’s long, lean legs flashed and scissored as she danced around Jean-Luc and their hips moved in time with the beat. He held his own, finally forgetting about the crowd and focusing on the music and his beguiling partner. 

Their hips and feet moved in time with the quick beat but what most observers enjoyed were the looks exchanged between the dancers. It was the most relaxed the crew had seen these senior officers in a long time. Their enjoyment of the dance and each other was palpable. 

As Latin dances went, the mambo was not overly sensual as the dancers weren’t even touching throughout much of the performance but it was still a sight to behold, especially for the attendees who knew the participants. 

They sat down breathlessly at the table, both were still smiling and Riker noticed that Picard only dropped Crusher's hand after they were seated. 

"So what's the story, how'd you learn to dance like that?" Riker asked, eyeing the two people across from him. 

They exchanged another look and Picard nodded at Crusher, indicating she should tell the story.

"It was shortly after I had Wesley and I had worked hard to get back in shape. The Stargazer was coming in for shore leave & Jack had promised to take me dancing and to learn the mambo specifically as it has always been a favorite of mine.

He talked Jean-Luc into taking the lessons with him. I offered to set him up with one of my nurses for the night out. Pretty brunette, what was her name?" Beverly mused, looking at Jean-Luc who shrugged. The name of the long-forgotten nurse was of no interest to him, never really had been. 

"Then, the first day of their shore leave, Jack broke his ankle. It was repaired and he could walk but dancing was out of the question. We kept our reservation though and Jean-Luc agreed to dance with me." The pair shared a secret smile. 

Riker felt like there was more to the story. "And then what?"

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes at Beverly and shook his head almost imperceptibly. She raised her eyebrows and sipped her champagne. "Jean-Luc was wonderful, as you saw and the ladies kept asking him to dance all night. He could barely take a bite of his dinner without some woman propositioning him." 

Two could play this game. "As I recall you had a few offers yourself, doctor. In fact, I believe one would-be suitor tried to follow you home," Picard reminded her.

She laughed, "I'd forgotten that! Yes, Jack had to get quite firm with him as he was a bit drunk and didn't want to take no for an answer."

The two shared a smile, remembering those happy times without the grief that so often seemed to cloud their recollections.


	3. Tango at the Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Jean-Luc start their private shore leave at the cottage with a tango...and more.

BETAZED COTTAGE  
They took the ground car they had procured to their reserved cabin. Their belongings had been beamed down earlier and the door was unlocked. When a society is full of telepaths, little security is required. 

Beverly wasn’t quite done enjoying the evening. “The description said there is a private garden, come see?” she asked and Picard followed her through the house to the back patio, laying his jacket on the sofa as he passed by. 

There was indeed a lush garden. Pots surrounded the slate patio and were brimming with flowering plants of all colors. Their various scents were somehow subtle enough to create a herbal perfume that floated delicately on the air. 

There was a porch swing at the far end and Beverly walked over to it and sat, patting the spot beside her. Jean-Luc took a seat and together they gazed up at the moon and stars. “It’s a different view from down here,” she remarked. 

He nodded. “But no less lovely. When I was a boy I used to sneak out at night and watch the stars, they called to me even then.”

“Do they still call you? After everything we’ve been through?” she asked. 

“Yes. Perhaps it is the eternal hope that they represent, that there is always a tomorrow that might bring something new and wondrous.”

“I’ve always loved your optimism Jean-Luc, you constantly force me to look at the bright side,” she said. 

“The physician in you needs to be prepared for the worst I suppose,” he allowed, “but I’ve never really seen you as a pessimist. You enjoy life too much for that.”

“Maybe a cautious realist,” she admitted. “But looking at it all from down it does seem beautiful, that moon in particular.” Together they contemplated the heavens above. 

Finally, she stood back up and he followed suit. Beverly turned to him, “No one is watching now, tango?” she said, holding out her hand. 

“Beverly, I think that would be pushing our luck this evening,” Picard said kindly but with regret. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, preparing to take his leave and head to bed for the evening. 

“Maybe I want to push our luck,” she said, her voice becoming huskier than he was used to, or comfortable with. She pressed her body closer to his. 

“Even my control has its limits Doctor,” he replied trying to reestablish some level of objectivity. It was so hard with her smelling like romance and looking so luscious. 

“What if I want you to push it? What if I want to make you lose control?” she countered, now pressing her body against his. 

He felt the rate of his artificial heart increase at her words and her closeness. “Beverly,” he said gently, “How much have you had to drink tonight?” he inquired, knowing that real alcohol had been served at the party and she’d had a champagne flute in her hands several times. 

She smiled a sultry, seductive smile. "Perhaps enough to loosen my inhibitions but not so much that I don't know what I'm doing. What I want. No regrets, I promise." 

"Tango it is," he replied after another beat. One hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close. 

Their bodies moved seductively against each other as they performed the erotic Latin dance. At the conclusion, he dipped her low, and looking into her sapphire eyes, ran his hand slowly up her leg, stopping just at the top of her thigh. 

Beverly gazed into his hazel eyes and then captured his mouth in a searing kiss. When they broke apart she said, "Jean-Luc, I want to surrender my fears. I want you to take me to bed. I want to spend the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies. I want to make love with you." 

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, one of the most eloquent men in the galaxy simply stared at her, mouth slightly agape. Then he opened the door and swept her into the cottage. 

She laughed. It was a laugh borne of genuine happiness, affection, and an acknowledgment of mutual attraction no longer denied. And with it they were both free. 

The bed in the larger of the two bedrooms was already turned down, the lights on low. Standing at the foot of the bed, Jean-Luc kissed her again, his tongue probing her hot mouth. He ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms to her fingertips and then up the sides of her body, softly brushing the sides of her breasts. 

He moved to her neck, kissing the hollow at her collarbone. Taking half a step back, he looked into her eyes as he took one finger and ran it directly down the middle of the V of her dress, intentionally but barely avoiding caressing the exposed flesh of her breasts. Her breathing quickened. She reached for the straps but he stilled her hands. 

“We have all night, Beverly,” he said and he kissed her again, his hands now on her waist, pulling her close to him. He slowly inched his hands up her torso and then across her bare back exploring every centimeter with smooth strokes. She surrendered to him, luxuriating in his touch. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally cupped her breasts, running his thumbs along the exposed sides and tops. She arched into his hands and he massaged them through the dress until her nipples were hard and aching. She groaned his name. 

Beverly took a deep breath and decided that she would move things along. She tugged on his tie and brought his lips to hers as she worked on the knot with deft fingers, quickly moving on to the buttons on the vest. “You are wearing FAR too many clothes,” she murmured. 

“You selected the outfit,” he reminded her. 

“Clearly I did not think through the ramifications,” she admitted as she pushed off the vest and started unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged it free of his pants and began to caress his bare chest, inhaling deeply as she felt the muscles respond to her touch. The slightly spicy and woody smell of his cologne ignited her senses. Looking into his hazel eyes, she flicked her tongue across one nipple and then the other and then gently pinched them between her fingers. He drew a sharp breath. 

Keeping eye contact, she ran her hand down the front of him until she was lightly cradling the evidence of his desire. She teased him through the fabric, sliding her hand up and down. Then, she reached around and cupped his firm ass in her hands and squeezed. Groaning, she pulled his hips against hers and moved restlessly. 

In that moment Picard realized that his fantasies had revolved around his seduction of her. Somehow he had completely failed to perceive Beverly as the sexual aggressor. He was pretty sure if he had known the hungry way she would look at his body, he wouldn’t have survived these last few years in such close proximity to her. 

This seduction was to be entirely mutual. What she had said earlier came back to him, he would be making love with her, rather than to her. The knowledge that her desire matched his own was powerful. 

Fumbling, she managed to release the clasp on his pants and after he toed off his shoes, they joined the growing heap of clothing on the floor. He reached down and pulled off his socks, leaving him in only his briefs, his erection straining against the confines of the fabric. 

Jean-Luc brought his hands to her shoulders and began to slowly peel her dress down. As he was working it over her hips he glanced up and realized that the bra must have been sewn in because she was completely bare from the waist up. He let the gown fall to the floor as Beverly stepped out of her sandals. 

Beverly stood before him in nothing but a pair of small satin panties with lace trim, the same vivid blue of the dress she had worn. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than this fiery hair goddess. “So beautiful,” he murmured, his eyes wandering up and down slowly. 

He took her hand in his and together they tumbled onto the bed. He fisted his hands into those wild auburn tresses and their mouths met. Tongues gently swirled together as passion burned. Beverly softly sucked his lower lip and then along his jaw to draw his earlobe between her teeth.

Picard knelt between Beverly’s legs and used his strong hands to stroke her dewy skin. He started at her breasts, teasing the sides and undersides before taking them fully into his palms and kneading them. Backing off a bit, he used his thumbs to encircle her areola and finally to tease her nipples into hard peaks. His hot mouth descended on them in turns, licking, suckling, and nibbling them as Beverly arched up. 

Picard rolled to one side and watching her face, slothfully moved his hand down to her belly and slid his fingertips just under the band of her panties. They were visibly wet in the center, a sign of her desire. He ran his fingertips along her hips and then slowly lowered them down her silky legs. 

Placing his mouth on the side of her ankle, he suckled gently and began the journey north. Her silky legs had teased him for years and now that he could freely touch them, he was going to indulge himself. 

Dewy soft skin covered toned muscle, borne of years of dancing and frequent exercise. He massaged her calves and bent her legs so he could kiss the tender skin behind her knees. Arriving at her thighs, he feathered touches all the way up. When he began to nibble her inner thighs she was driven to beg.

“Jean-Luc, I need you,” Beverly whispered in low, desperate tones. In response, he placed his mouth on her hot core, languidly running his tongue over the gentle folds of her sex. She bucked against him and he slid a finger into her, moving a centimeter at a time, feeling her hot, tight flesh. 

He moved to suck her clit into his mouth and she practically came off the bed. Her arousal was so great that with only a few flicks of his tongue he felt her orgasm, her muscles tightening around his fingers. His tongue continued to stroke her until the convulsions ceased. 

He moved back up to kiss her again and the taste of herself on his lips was arousing to both of them. Having recovered, she now pushed up onto her elbow and reached her hand down to stroke his erection. It grew harder and thicker under her ministrations. Reaching inside his briefs, she freed it and wrapped her fingers around him. He growled and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, his tongue mating with hers. 

She broke away kissing down his neck to his chest and swirling her tongue over his sensitive nipples even as she continued long strokes with her hand. She used her thumb to spread his precum around the tip. Reaching her objective, she blew a hot breath on his head and lowering her hand to the base, ran her tongue around his tip. She drew him into her mouth and sucked gently, slowly increasing the pressure. 

“Beverly, I won’t last if you do that,” he said, tugging her back up. He trapped both her hands over her head and kissed her as he moved on top of her again. He nudged her legs open and reached one hand down to stroke her folds open. Inserting a finger, and then a second, he curled them upwards, massaging her G-spot while grinding the palm of his hand against her clit until he could tell she was nearing orgasm. 

Slowly, he entered her, and she rose up to meet him, taking her deeper into her warm depths. They began to move together, finding a rhythm to suit them both. She arched up to increase their contact and ground herself against him. 

“Faster, Jean-Luc,” she urged him, feeling the tension building in her loins. When he felt her muscles begin to pulsate around him, he surrendered to his own desires, and with several more deep thrusts, he spilled his hot seed inside her. They lay panting and joined for several minutes, savoring the feelings of their intertwined flesh. 

Beverly nestled against his side, idly tracing light patterns on his bare chest with her long fingers. “Penny,” she said, indicating that she wanted to know what he was thinking.

His chest shook with his low laugh. “I’m not sure I am capable of rational thought at the moment, Beverly.” Then he reached down and tilted her chin up to look at him. “I love you,” he said tenderly. 

“I don’t suppose love is particularly rational,” she said reaching a hand up to trace his lips with her fingertip. “I love you, too.”


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Jean-Luc discuss how to address their relationship going forward. (I somehow skipped this chapter when I first posted the story!)

MORNING  
The sun was peeking in through the bedroom shades as Beverly stretched languidly in the bed, watching Jean-Luc as he headed into the bathroom. “Are you really going to go out and dig today?”

“Yes, of course. Professor Menre is expecting me,” Picard replied. He paused and turned back to her. “I had no idea that my shore leave would have other more attractive options,” he said, his eyes blatantly perusing her body only loosely covered by the sheet. “I can’t very well cancel now.”

Beverly rolled her eyes. She should have known that even on shore leave he wouldn’t play hooky. She heard the water shower turn on and contemplated joining him but she didn’t really want to move. 

When he emerged, wearing only a towel she felt a twinge of regret at her earlier decision. She also considered whipping the towel off….. Her long-suppressed libido was now in overdrive, despite the fact that they had woken in the middle of the night to make love again. 

“Are you going to stay here today?” he inquired, distracting her from her erotic daydream. 

She shrugged. “I think I will nap a bit as I didn’t really sleep much,” she said with a sultry smile. “Then I may head out to the botanical gardens. Will you be back for dinner?”

“Assuredly,” he told her and he kissed her, using one hand to gently stroke her breast tweaking her nipple. Then he turned and strode off. Beverly fell back against the sheets and sighed. Physically she was sated but emotionally she knew she had a lot to process and some serious thinking to do. She’d promised no regrets but that didn’t mean things weren’t complicated. 

EVENING  
When Picard arrived back at the cottage that evening, he found Beverly in the back courtyard, drinking a glass of white wine and reading on a PADD. She was wearing a pair of cream-colored linen slacks and a fitted green tank top and he thought she looked incredibly sexy with her hair in a loose bun, tendrils spilling out to frame her face. 

Picard walked over and laid his lips on hers. The pressure was light to begin with and then he increased it incrementally, finally slipping his tongue inside to mate with hers. His thumbs went to the sensitive spot behind her ears and rubbed tiny circles. 

Pulling back, he saw desire darkening her eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he told her. 

“Certainly a nice way to start the evening,” she agreed. 

“I’m going to go get cleaned up and I’ll be back,” he said as he went back inside to take a shower. 

Beverly blew out a breath. She’d not have predicted he’d be such a tease but she supposed after all her years of suggestive comments and looks she deserved it. In her mind she saw him in his towel that morning and strode into the house after him. Beverly slipped out of her clothing and entered the steamy bathroom. Opening the door to the shower she said, “Need some help washing your back?”

Jean-Luc turned around, looking startled, moving his hands to cover himself and she laughed. “I think it’s a little late for that,” she said with raised eyebrows and he chuckled. The freedom to interact with him in this way was so liberating and sensual. She’d forgotten how fun sexual relationships were. Perhaps it was all the years of sexual tension between them but she felt like a teenager. 

Quickly recovering himself, Jean-Luc smiled wickedly, reached for her and pulled her under the water with him. It wasn’t a quick shower but it was satisfying. 

Having left Jean-Luc to finish shaving, Beverly turned her thoughts towards food and fixed a charcuterie board of meats, cheeses, olives, crackers and chutney. She grabbed a bottle of wine and glass and set everything out on the patio table. She sat back down on the swing and enjoyed the fresh air, sipping her wine. 

Jean-Luc remerged wearing dark trousers and a celadon green shirt with a deep V, showing off his chest. Her hands itched to slip inside, toy with those coarse chest hairs...she forced herself to focus on the conversation. 

“Did you enjoy the dig today?” she inquired. 

“I did. Professor Menre is quite fascinating, but despite that I am more pleased to be here with you,” he told her, pouring himself a glass of wine. 

Beverly nodded. “Jean-Luc, as much as I am enjoying this time just the two of us, we do have to talk. We have to decide how to handle this.”

He narrowed his eyes, “What exactly do you mean handle it?”

“When we return back to the Enterprise, shore leave won’t last forever,” Beverly said. 

“I hope you don’t think I was only after a shore leave fling, Beverly,” he said, somewhat defensive.

“Jean-Luc if that was all I wanted I would have seduced you a long-time ago. You’re stuck with me now,” she reassured him. 

He took her hand and looked into her eyes, “I meant it when I said I loved you,” he told her. 

She smiled softly and stroked his cheek, “I love you too.” Beverly placed a soft kiss on his lips. “However, I’m not sure if that makes our situation more or less complicated,” she said.

“Beverly, I’m not sure you have noticed but I think half of Starfleet already believes we are a couple,” Picard informed her dryly. “In the last two years several of my diplomatic invitations have arrived addressed to both of us as my choice of companion is apparently well-known.” 

“I have noticed. Wesley actually mentioned it on more than one occasion,” she told him. “According to him, all his friends at the Academy thought we were together.” 

“Did Wesley express an opinion on the issue?” Picard inquired. He and Wesley had developed a strong bond during his tenure on the Enterprise but it had been tested during the incident with Nova Squadron where Picard had forced him to admit to wrongdoing on the part of his team, and then they’d clashed again over Wes’s behavior on Dorvan V before he left to begin his journey as a Traveler. Picard believed their final parting had been amicable but it was complicated. 

“Despite your more recent friction, he admires you, he loves you. He didn’t understand why we hadn’t pursued a relationship years ago,” she told him. 

Picard nodded. “What did you tell him was the reason we had not?”

“I think what you really want to know is why I said I was afraid that night,” Beverly said. “You want to know why I left that night after Kesprytt. We knew we were in love with each other and I was the one who decided not to pursue a relationship.”

Picard inclined his head again. “Yes, I suppose that is what I want to know.”

“If we want this relationship to work, we are going to have to learn to be more direct, more honest, even if it seems awkward,” she said. Picard stroked her hand in agreement and she began her explanation. “Being in love with your commanding officer who is the captain of the Federation flagship is hard enough, but add to that our personal history, our stubborn personalities and….and the number of people I’ve lost, my fear of losing you, I didn’t know how to handle it. I wasn’t ready to risk it.” Beverly was rarely shy but she was now looking down at her hands, a tear winding its way along her cheek. 

Picard reached up, brushed the tear away, and kissed her gently. “What changed?”

“I’m not completely sure,” she admitted. “After your experience with Q, I thought about you suffering from Irumodic Syndrome alone, really contemplated life after the Enterprise without you and I didn’t like that vision of the future. I also realized that as hard as losing Jack was, as hard as it has been to let Wes go….I would never have wanted to miss out on that time with them. We have our friendship, and it is SO important to me but denying ourselves as lovers was not going to make it hurt less if you died or one of us transferred. Our lives were already bound up in each other so what was the point of keeping you at arm’s length? Why let my fears prevent us from exploring this love?”

“Are you still afraid?” he asked. 

“Of course!” she said, another tear leaking from her eye. “But I am no longer willing to let it control me. There is too much to gain. I want a life WITH you not just alongside you,” she said. 

“Then we are in agreement,” he said, bringing her knuckles to his lips. 

“That still does not exactly answer the question of how we handle it. Are we going to tell people? What are we going to tell them?” she asked. “It seems a bit ridiculous to say we’re dating.”

“Indeed. I would hope that you know that my commitment is much more than that,” Picard told her. He shifted in his seat so that he could look directly at her. “Would you want to move in with me?” he asked. 

Beverly’s head snapped back a bit in surprise. “Wow, Jean-Luc, that’s a big step. We’ve both been independent a very long time,” she said, but he heard contemplation, rather than rejection in her tone. 

“I realize that, maybe too long but I know I don't want to spend any more nights in an empty bed than I have to,” he told her. “I’ve never even considered sharing quarters Beverly but I’d like you to live with me, whenever you’re ready. If that is next week fine, or it is months from now, that is all right too.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Let me think about it. I know we spend a lot of our off hours together anyway but I’m a bit leery of completely giving up our own spaces.”

“We could have my quarters enlarged to create some additional space, perhaps add an alcove or a room that you could use as an office and for your hobbies,” he said, thinking out loud. 

“Are you sure my plants won’t drive you mad?” she teased. 

“Beverly, I don’t have plants because I have proven that I am unable to properly attend to them and they wither and then you lecture me and take them away to rehabilitate them. It is not because I dislike them,” he explained. 

“If my orchids are welcome and I can have my own office area I think we could make that work. I can learn to share closet space in order to take advantage of the other benefits,” she said trailing a finger suggestively up his thigh. 

“Does that conclude our negotiations?” he asked.

“For now,” she agreed and their lips met. 

They passed the remainder of their shore leave exploring Betazed and each other.


	5. Back on the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Deanna speculate about the change in the Captain and Doctor's relationship. (Some of this might be a stretch for the characters in canon but it was fun to write!)

ENTERPRISE  
Picard entered Ten-Forward to find Beverly sitting at a table next to Commander Riker. Picard lowered himself into the chair across from Beverly. 

“How were the ruins captain?” asked Riker, knowing that Picard had made arrangements to visit the excavation during shore leave. 

“Very interesting. We found remarkably intact pottery that dated back over four thousand years and one of the tablets we unearthed describes some of the first accounts of telepathy and empathy among the Betazoid people.”

“That must have been exciting. What did you do Beverly? Did you dig in the dirt too?” Riker inquired. 

“I was able to go to the National Botanical Gardens and collect some plant specimens for my own studies,” Crusher told him. “I visited the dig site one afternoon and it was quite impressive.” 

“Dr. Crusher even managed to drum up some medical work for herself,” Picard said. His face was neutral but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

Beverly shot him a glare and raised her eyebrows in warning. 

Riker laughed, “How did you do that?” he asked. 

Beverly looked at the captain, “You’re the one who finds it so entertaining, you explain,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Picard stared at her for a beat, realizing that he had dug a hole for himself. He’d grown used to teasing her more in the last week and he’d almost forgotten they were with other people now. “A young man at the dig site tripped and broke his ankle,” he said, now trying to downplay his earlier statement.

“How was that Dr. Crusher’s fault?” Riker asked, his curiosity had grown as he sensed the tension between the two. 

Beverly raised her eyebrows at the captain again. He was not getting out of it now. 

“Dr. Crusher’s attire distracted him,” Picard replied, a smile now tugging at his lips. 

“How?” Riker followed up. This was getting good. 

Beverly looked pointedly at Jean-Luc. She was not going to bail him out. “Her shorts were a bit...short and the young man could not keep his eyes off her legs. He tripped over some equipment watching her,” Picard returned, enjoying watching the fire rise in Beverly’s eyes at that. 

“My shorts were perfectly appropriate AND had nothing to do with his injury. He was simply clumsy, besides I’m old enough to be his mother,” she retorted. 

“I sincerely doubt his mother has legs like yours,” Picard said, his voice low. 

“Commander Riker, what did you do with your shore leave?” she asked to turn the conversation. 

Riker, who was waiting for the table to spontaneously ignite given the sparks flying between Picard and Crusher, was slightly surprised at being asked a question himself. He rather thought they had forgotten his existence and he was enjoying the show. 

“Ahh...I visited with a few old friends from my time on Betazed, and Deanna and I went with her mother to visit some relatives on the eastern shore. The beaches there are incredible. The sunsets are an amazing shade of purple,” he told them. They had managed to escape Lwaxana a few times but he didn’t feel the need to explain that. 

Beverly smiled at him, “That sounds lovely Will. Would you like to stay and join us for dinner?”

Will’s poker playing skills meant that he was pretty good at reading people and he knew right now that the last thing the captain wanted was for him to stay for dinner. “Thanks for the invitation but I have a few things I need to take care of this evening. I will see you on the bridge in the morning,” he said as he rose. 

TROI QUARTERS  
Ringing the chime for Deanna’s quarters, he waited, not bothering to control the grin on his face. 

“Will Riker, you look like a kid in a candy store. What has put that smirk on your face?” Troi asked with a smile as he entered. 

“I think some of our fellow officers had an even better time on shore leave than we did,” Riker told her.

“Well we did have to spend a lot of ours with my mother,” Deanna allowed with a laugh. 

“True, but we made our alone time count,” he said, placing a kiss on her cherry lips. 

“We did,” she agreed. “So who do you think had a better time than we did?”

“I was in Ten-Forward having a drink with Beverly when the captain joined us. I’ve never seen him tease her like that,” Riker said. 

“Oh, I think he does when they’re alone,” Troi said. “He’s relaxed a lot in the last year.”

“This was more than relaxed, this was intimate,” Will said with a nod to emphasize his point. 

“What, you think they slept together?” Troi asked. 

“I think they ARE sleeping together. I thought they might spontaneously combust right there in the lounge,” Riker said. “The captain is usually so reserved but he was making comments about her attire and the way he looked at her….it was like he wanted to devour her.”

“And how did Beverly respond?” Deanna inquired. 

“She kept her cool, even tried turning the conversation to me. It was like she was the one reminding the captain where they were.”

Deanna sighed. “It’s been a long time coming,” she said. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t think they’d ever get there. Do you think your mother set them up? Tapped into their emotions and thoughts somehow?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t put it past her. She’d have perceived it as doing them a favor. She hardly teased the captain at all that I saw and that in and of itself says something,” Deanna allowed. 

“She did send Beverly that dress, something she never would have chosen on her own. Did you see the way the captain looked at her in it?”

“I saw the way that virtually EVERY man at the party looked at her, including you a few times,” Deanna said with a laugh. 

“It was quite a dress. Even in uniform you can tell Bev has great legs, but in that dress, wow!” Riker said. He turned to look at Deanna, “Yours was incredible too but you already knew how I felt about it,” he said, a wicked gleam in his eye as he reached for her. 

CRUSHER’S OFFICE  
The next morning, Beverly was seated at her desk reviewing reports when Deanna Troi came in. 

“Good morning,” Beverly greeted her. She was certain that Will had already told Deanna about what he had observed in Ten-Forward and she knew their relationship wouldn’t remain private for long but she was still going to make Deanna work for it a bit. 

“I haven’t seen you since we returned from shore leave,” Deanna said. “Did you have a nice time?”

“Very nice,” Beverly said. She gestured towards some plants on the far table. “I brought back some wonderful samples from the Betazed Botanical Gardens. The botanists on staff were helpful in providing me information for research on the ways these plants have historically been used and grown. Two of those have medicinal qualities which can specifically aide in headaches and issues caused by telepathy. I’m hoping to run some studies with telepaths from other races.”

“So you spent your time exploring the flora and fauna?” Deanna asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Part of the time,” Beverly responded, keeping her features neutral. 

“What else did you explore?” Troi asked. 

“I did some hiking and I visited the dig site where Jean-Luc worked,” she said, giving just a hint. 

“Yes, Will said the captain was teasing you about that. Will seemed to think it was a bit out of character for him,” Deanna said. 

“I’ve always found that the captain has a good sense of humor provided he has the right audience and material,” Beverly said, not meeting Deanna’s eyes as she was beginning to be afraid she couldn’t contain her own laughter. 

“Will suggested the teasing was quite intimate, even sexual,” Deanna pushed. 

“Will should get his mind out of the gutter,” Beverly said, finally raising her dancing blue eyes. 

“So are you saying he was wrong?” 

“I said that his mind was in the gutter, I didn’t say he was wrong,” Beverly replied.

“BEVERLY,” Deanna said in exasperation, “tell me what is going on.”

“Right now I’m working on a report about my research into the”

“BEVERLY,” Deanna interrupted, closing her computer terminal screen with a flick of her finger.

“Deanna,” she replied, a scandalized tone in her voice. 

Deanna smiled. “Come on, Beverly. I feel your happiness and the captain has been in a VERY good mood since we returned, what happened?”

“Exactly what you think,” Beverly said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. 

“Details, Beverly,” she pleaded. 

“I wore the dress YOUR mother sent and the captain helped me out of it, is that what you wanted to know?” Beverly asked. 

“That’s a start,” Troi said with a smile. “So what does this mean for your relationship?” Troi asked. 

“It means I will no longer have to walk back to my own quarters between dinner and breakfast,” Beverly told her. 

“Is it serious?” Deanna pressed.

Beverly laughed. “If it weren’t Deanna I would have simply seduced him years ago! Of course, it’s serious.” Finally, she took pity on her friend. “I love him Deanna, and he loves me. I suppose we already knew that but we are finally embracing it in a meaningful way. Despite how complicated I’m sure this will be, we’re going to find a way to make it work. He’s asked me to move into his quarters.”

“That is a strong sign of commitment for both of you,” Deanna agreed, growing serious. 

“It is, but we find we don’t want to be alone and given our track record of ignoring complicated emotions and situations between us, not having a space to retreat to is probably better,” Beverly allowed. “I think Jean-Luc is going to see about adding a room onto his quarters that I can use as an office to give us some independent space.”

“If he starts remodeling, the news will make its way through the crew,” Deanna warned. 

“We know. It’s not like we are breaking regulations and we’ve no intentions of hiding our relationship.”

“The captain is a private man, do you think he is ready for this?” Deanna asked. 

“It was his idea. I imagine the gossip will irritate him a bit to start but he’ll get over it. Besides, I’ve got a whole myriad of ways to distract him now,” Beverly said with a grin. 

Deanna laughed, “I’ll just bet you do!” She studied Beverly for a minute, absorbing the contentment pouring off her friend. “Tell me, does he make your toes curl?”

“Toes and a variety of other organs,” Beverly replied and the two women sighed.


	6. Remodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picard prepares to share his quarters. How will the crew react?

READY ROOM   
“Mr. LaForge, thank you for coming. As the facilities team reports to you I wanted to discuss some modifications to my quarters,” Picard said. 

“Of course sir,” Geordi replied. “So are you wanting to reconfigure your space, or expand it?”

“I would like to add another room on this wall here,” Picard said pointing to the schematics he had brought up on his terminal. 

LaForge considered the request. “That is primarily a storage area but there are some conduits that will need to be rerouted so it might take some time. What will the new space be used for?”

Geordi saw Picard hesitate and clarified, “I just want to know what we might need to add to make it usable for you.”

“Office space, so computer terminal and work tables.”

“So are you wanting to move the equipment that is currently in your quarters?” LaForge was a bit confused as the Captain’s quarters already had a desk and workspace setup. 

“No, this would be in addition. I would also like it to have a door that could be closed,” Picard told him, failing to explain the necessity of this space. 

LaForge nodded. He didn’t need to understand the genesis of orders to follow them and the captain was not obligated to explain himself. “We can do that.”

“Would we need to be in spacedock to complete the work?” Picard inquired. 

Laforge shook his head, “I don’t think so. Most of the work can be done before even cutting into your walls. There are a few things that might need to be done while we are in orbit somewhere but that shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll need to pull up the details and I can have a draft floor plan and an estimated timeline probably later today or tomorrow.”

“That will be fine, thank you,” said Picard indicating that the conversation was at an end. 

OBSERVATION LOUNGE - SENIOR STAFF MEETING  
All participants had arrived and Picard was just about to formally begin the meeting when LaForge spoke.

“Captain, I have preliminary plans for the changes to your quarters. We can discuss it after the briefing if you want,” Geordi told him. 

“Doing some remodeling?” Riker asked curiously. 

“Yes,” Picard said simply. 

“What are you changing?” Riker followed up. Deanna sensed discomfort from Picard and a bit from Beverly as well. She knew that the news was going to come out and some trepidation was to be expected. 

“I’m adding an office,” Picard told him. 

“Don’t you already have a desk and a terminal?” Riker asked, confused now, just as LaForge had been. 

Beverly made eye contact with Jean-Luc and raised one eyebrow. He nodded and she spoke. “He does, but while I am willing to share closet space, I require at least one area to work in that is my own.” 

She said this nonchalantly but it had the same effect as if a bomb had been dropped in the room. The staff exchanged looks of surprise and slowly she saw smiles spread across the various faces of their crewmates. 

Data, who did not experience the surprise social discomfort associated with the revelation, spoke first, “Dr. Crusher needs a workspace in your quarters, sir? Does that mean she will no longer be residing in her own quarters?”

“It does, Mr. Data,” Picard confirmed. Decades of control kept his features neutral but those who had known him so long saw the light in his eyes when he looked at Beverly as he spoke. 

“She might want to keep them until the construction is complete,” LaForge said. “I was going to suggest that you take temporary quarters during the final work as it will get noisy and messy.”

“Looks he’s got that covered,” Riker chimed back in, a teasing grin stretching across his face. Deanna hit him softly on the arm. 

“We are very happy for you both, sir,” Deanna said. “I know I speak for all of us when I say we wish you happiness in this relationship.”

“Thank you, Counselor,” Picard said, still obviously uncomfortable.

Geordi spoke, “Since it is for you Doc, I’ll need to rework the setup a bit. I assume you will want access to the medical databases,” she nodded in confirmation. “I can also add a display screen on the back wall for you, similar to what you have in the med-lab.” 

“Thank you Geordi, I’ll come by engineering and look at the plans later today if that will work,” Crusher offered. 

“Sure you don’t want him to reconfigure the bathroom or the closet while he’s at it?” teased Riker. 

“I think we are quite set for now, Number One,” Picard intoned. “Now, let us talk about our upcoming mission,” he said, signaling the end of discussion on these personal issues. 

ENGINEERING  
Beverly saw Geordi working on a terminal across from the warp core and strode over to him. “Did you have a moment to review those plans?” she asked. 

“Sure, come over here,” he said guiding her to a viewscreen in an alcove where he pulled up a 3D rendering of the captain’s quarters and the proposed changes. 

“I’m thinking we put your desk here so you can take advantage of the viewport here and then I’ll put the display screen on this larger sidewall. Did you want shelves for your plants or any particular storage configuration?”

“How about a set of shelves here, maybe a storage cabinet here,” she said pointing out various areas in the room. 

Geordi adjusted the model to reflect her additions and she nodded. “How’s that?”

“That looks good, thank you Geordi,” Crusher said with a smile. 

“I can make changes to the rest of the space without too much fuss, especially now that I know I won’t have to work around the captain living there at the time,” he said. “Might be able to improve the closet configuration,” he told her with a smile. 

“I might take you up on that,” she said, “To be honest I haven’t really had time to think that part through. It’s been a bit of a whirlwind,” she told him. 

Geordi smiled. “I think it’s great, doc. You’ll be good for the Captain.”

Beverly smiled in response and then said, “I hope we’ll be good for each other,” she replied. Looking thoughtful she continued, “Geordi, let us be a cautionary tale. Don’t let work prevent you from investing time in relationships too. I love my career and I know the captain does too but make time for the important people in your life. Be willing to take risks.” 

LaForge nodded. “I hear ya, Doc. When I find the right woman, I’ll make the time.”

Beverly smiled and patted his arm as she headed out.


	7. Discussions with Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data questions Beverly about relationships.

SICKBAY  
CRUSHER’S OFFICE  
A few weeks after the captain and doctor moved in together, Data was helping Beverly with database upgrades in her office in sickbay. 

“Doctor, in my quest to understand human relationships, I find myself curious about the sudden change in the nature of your relationship with the captain after all these years, would you answer a few questions for me?” asked Data.

“I imagine a lot of people share your curiosity Data,” Beverly said, her voice full of humor. “The captain and I are both pretty private people but I will answer anything that I don’t think he would mind me sharing,” she told him. She understood that while many people just wanted gossip, Data truly did want to understand human interactions and his question lacked the salacious intent that it would have had coming from someone else. 

“You and the captain have a long history and it is well-known that you have had a close friendship for many years. I have observed that you are the only crew member whom he has allowed to address him by his first name consistently and on many occasions, you have questioned his orders more vociferously than other officers.”

“I suppose that is a fair assessment. I knew the captain in social settings before he was my commanding officer so my use of his first name was a reflection of that prior relationship. When Jack was alive the three of us spent a lot of time together and Jean-Luc and I often debated the Prime Directive and Starfleet policy in general. In my role as a doctor, I often have a different perspective and as you see I’m compelled to share it. To be honest, Data, I have a big mouth and it has gotten me in my fair share of trouble over the years. For the most part, I accept his orders though. I respect him greatly as a man and an officer.”

“So you do not think his differential treatment was due to him having romantic feelings for you?”

“Human actions can rarely be ascribed to only one source. Our interactions are often driven by a variety of factors including our history with that individual, their expertise or our own on a given topic and our own current emotional and mental states. I suspect that had we been asked to describe our relationship or connection over the last several years we would have found it very complicated to do so,” Beverly said. 

“Do you think that the change in your relationship was caused by the captain’s interactions with Q?”

“Perhaps in part,” she acknowledged. “Our relationship had been growing and evolving at a faster rate in the last year or so even before that though,” she said. 

“I have noted that you and the captain have maintained closer physical proximity for longer periods of time in the last 13 months,” Data told her. 

“You mean we stand closer together?” she asked, intrigued.

“Yes. The captain will stand an average of 22% closer to you than to other officers and for a longer duration of time,” he told her. “ I am unclear if this is because of sexual attraction or simply comfort with less personal space in your presence.”

She laughed, “Probably a combination of both. I really hadn’t noticed it,” she mused. 

“Your body noticed.”

Beverly cocked her head in inquiry, “How do you mean?”

“When you and the captain would stand close together or when he would brush up against you while walking, your heart rate increased an average of 12%. I also noticed that you often smiled,” Data informed her. 

“You make the most fascinating observations,” Beverly told him. 

“My sensors consistently register lifesigns and I have written an algorithm to try and correlate physiological responses with outside stimuli,” he told her. “I noted that when you returned from the Caldos after dealing with the anaphasic lifeform you increased your personal space with all people for several weeks. I postulated that this was because of how the entity manipulated your actions,” Data told her. 

He didn’t know half of what Ronin had done to her but his analysis was quite astute. 

“Humans often withdraw after a physically traumatic experience,” she agreed. 

“Yet after Wesley left with the Traveler, you often stood closer to other people, not just the Captain but also Counselor Troi and Commander Riker.” Data’s confusion over the difference in the impact of these events was obvious. 

“That was traumatic in a different way,” Beverly said. “Ron...the anaphasic lifeform possessed me in a way that left me feeling violated. Physical retreat was expected. Wesley’s departure is more complicated. While he is an adult and we’ve been separated before, this change is obviously more permanent and there are so many unknowns. I suppose that I was seeking comfort and support in a different way, does that make sense?”

Data nodded, a gesture he had learned humans took as agreement. “Yes, Doctor. Do you think that those events contributed to the change in your relationship with the captain?”

“Relationships naturally evolve and yes, I imagine they did have an impact. The loss of my grandmother and Wesley’s departure changed the nature of my family dramatically. I no longer have any close relatives. I suppose that the captain and I have often filled that void for each other emotionally over the years so perhaps that is part of why it seemed natural to make it a more permanent and intimate relationship.”

“Why is cohabitation important as a stage of evolution in a relationship? It is not required in order to enjoy regular sexual intercourse and the sharing of quarters seems to create discord on occasion. Would it not be simpler to maintain independent residences and simply engage in sex when desired?” Data asked. 

“Living together means that you are sharing your life on a different level, inviting that person to share all the parts of your day, the minutiae of your life. Sex in relationships serves many purposes Data. It is about physical intimacy but also about an emotional connection, especially in long-term, committed relationships. People have sex due to passion but also to express tenderness, love, joy and even sorrow. Intimate lovemaking is much more than simply a physical act.”

Data nodded. “While I am programmed in a variety of techniques, the emotional implications of sex are beyond my understanding. Why do some couples pursue matrimony while others do not?” 

“I suppose it is different for different relationships, but I think in the general context of human understanding and history marriage is a public statement about a long-term commitment. It’s certainly not something that is important to all committed couples but it can be to many,” Beverly explained. 

“Do you think you would marry again, Doctor?”

“I might. I liked being married and to me it made me feel a part of a family unit with Jack, especially when he was away,” she said with a smile as she thought of her husband in those early years. 

Data’s comm badge chimed, “LaForge to Data.”

Data tapped it in response, “Data here.”

“The diagnostics look good on my end, can you bring down your final report?”

“Yes, Geordi. I will finish up here and be there shortly. Data out.”

Beverly smiled at him, “Data this has been fascinating but I will let you finish.”

“I appreciate your candor Doctor. I have observed that humans are often uncomfortable when I question them about interpersonal relationships,” Data explained. 

“That’s because most humans judge each other’s interpersonal relationships and choices and they’re not always nice about it,” she explained. “It makes it emotionally risky to explain oneself. I know that your interest is different and I find I learn a lot by talking things out with you,” she said. 

Data nodded as he picked up his PADDs and prepared to leave. “Good night, Doctor.”

Beverly smiled as she watched him depart. It occurred to her that these discussions also made her feel like a mom again and she missed that feeling of counseling and teaching someone about life.


	8. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Jean-Luc confront ghosts and doubts as they settle into life together.

PICARD-CRUSHER QUARTERS  
“I had the most interesting conversation about our relationship today, with Data of all people,” Beverly told him over dinner. 

Jean-Luc frowned slightly. Although he knew that their moving in together was the hottest topic on the Enterprise, possibly in Starfleet, he still wasn’t particularly comfortable with it. “Data?”

“Yes, he said that over the last year our behavior towards each other has changed. You stand 22% closer to me than to anyone else, even before we became involved,” Beverly informed him. 

“I suppose that we had a more relaxed sense of personal space with each other,” he allowed. “I can’t imagine humans would have noticed.”

“Probably not. I mentioned that I hadn’t realized it and he informed me that my body reacted with an increased heart rate and that I smiled more when you were close,” she explained. 

“I’m going to have to start consulting Data as well as Counselor Troi in diplomatic situations. It sounds like he may have vital contributions to make,” Picard speculated. 

“I suppose between an empath and an android you could learn a lot,” Beverly agreed with a chuckle. “He also asked some serious questions, he’s become very perceptive.” 

Beverly caught his look. “Jean-Luc, you know that Data wasn’t after gossip, he truly wants to understand. I told him that I wouldn’t answer anything that I thought would make you uncomfortable. You know I respect your privacy, our privacy,” she reminded him.

Jean-Luc nodded. “I trust your judgment. What did he want to know?”

“All sorts of things! He wanted to know why it had changed now, given all the years we’ve served together and been friends, why we chose to move in together and how living together was different than being married.” 

“What did you tell him?”

“In regards to us personally I agreed that your recent experiences with Q and the changing dynamics of my own family probably played a role, but also that human relationships often evolve over time, sometimes in unexpected ways.” Picard nodded in agreement. While it had been a difficult decision to share his experiences with Q, he had done so in hopes of helping his officers create a better future and that meant exposing certain vulnerabilities on his part. 

“I explained that living together involves sharing intimacy on a different emotional level than engaging in sex alone. The vulnerabilities are greater but so are the rewards,” she explained with a smile. “Knowing that you are here at the end of the day is comforting and exhilarating at the same time.”

Picard studied her face before he spoke, knowing that he wanted to ask the question but was somewhat afraid of the answer. “What did you tell him about marriage?”

“I told him that it was a public statement of a long-term commitment and that it was important to some people but not all and that people could still have a significant relationship without it.” 

She took a breath and reached for Jean-Luc’s hand, “I also told him that at some point in the future I might want to marry again.” She waited until Jean-Luc was looking into her eyes. “I liked being married and I loved Jack very much. After his death, I wasn’t sure if I ever wanted to give myself that completely again but I can say now that I would. I don’t need marriage, Jean-Luc but I’m not opposed to it either.”

Jean-Luc nodded in contemplation, dropping his eyes to their joined hands. “Jean-Luc, do you think I love you less than I loved Jack?” Beverly asked. “Do you think you are a second choice?”

When he raised his eyes, she could see she had hit a nerve. She’d grown used to seeing a softness in his hazel orbs that was missing; what she saw now was sadness and fear, perhaps guilt. She reached out and stroked his cheek and he nestled his jaw into her palm. 

“Jean-Luc, I love you so much. It is different from how I loved Jack. When Jack and I were married we were young and naive and even having survived the loss of my parents, I didn’t really know how cruel and hard life could be. Jack was an easy man to love, he was straightforward and uncomplicated. 

“You and I have faced the trials of life together and that has given our relationship a depth that Jack and I never had. Regretting Jack’s death and mourning him doesn’t mean that I don’t love the life and the man I have now. You are complex and challenge me in many ways but there is no place I would rather be now, no person I would rather share my life with than you.”

Jean-Luc studied her for a moment, absorbing what she told him. He knew that his guilt was misplaced, that his insecurities were unfounded but he’d underestimated the power of hearing her say these words out loud. 

Jean-Luc stood, his hand still in hers and pulled her into his embrace. For several minutes they simply held each other, love and emotion flowing between them. 

Their lovemaking that night was softer and sweeter than it had been before, passion and need replaced by tenderness and raw emotions bubbling at the surface. It allowed both of them to put old doubts and fears to rest and to celebrate the beauty of their own union. The ghosts were gone, both of Jack and their former selves. Whatever the future held, they would face it together.


End file.
